cubetoonsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Periwinklesc
Hi Periwinklesc -- we are excited to have Cubetoons Wiki as part of the Wikia community! Starting a new wiki can be a big job, but don't worry, the Wikia Community Team is here to help! We have put together a few guides to getting started. They say imitation is the best form of flattery so absolutely check out other wikis on Wikia for ideas on layout, ways to organize your content, etc. We are all one big family at Wikia and the most important thing is to have fun! * Our guide to Getting Started gives you 5 things you can do right now to set your wiki up for success * We also put together some Advice On Starting a Wiki which provides a more a in-depth look at some of the important things you should consider when building a wiki * If you are new to wikis in general than we recommend checking our new user FAQ If you need help (which trust me we ALL do) you can access our full in-depth help at Help Wikia, or email us through our . Now, go edit! We look forward to seeing this project thrive! Best wishes, Catherine Munro Hi! Hi , I'm Eulalia, a Wikia Entertainment Helper. I just wanted to congratulate you on the new wiki, and tell you that if you have any questions, feel free to ask! Good luck with the wiki!--[[w:User:Eulalia459678|'Eulalia']] Talk 22:01, 26 October 2008 (UTC) I think we're the only ones editing..... ::No, antome and smh are too. Periwinklesc 19:58, 27 October 2008 (UTC) Yo I need some help on Pip... Paperboy48 19:58, 27 October 2008 (UTC) :What do you need help with? Periwinklesc 20:05, 27 October 2008 (UTC) The image wont show up... --SMH :Are you sure you, you know, uploaded an image for Pip? You kinda need to do that. Ehh... I'll do it. Sit tight. I uploaded that character page picture I need a picture for Clydex, and I couldn't think of his relationships. Remember to add BDDB on his relationships though. ---SMH Mailbag 1 Peri..Why did you change the beyond the email back on Mailbag 1? The beyond the email letter you put was mailbag 44....I'm not angry, I'm just letting you know.... -- Papy :SMH put it up... And sorry, you also moved the easter egg, I guess I got confused. Please change the letter but keep the easter egg section where it is. Thank you! And again, sorry. >.< Periwinklesc 21:06, 28 October 2008 (UTC) The House What the does and the like mean?! --SMH :Basically, "and things similar to the previous ones." Like Etc, fith more FLAVA. "I play sports, but only ones with balls. Football, soccer and the like." or, "I play lots of shooters. Halo, call of duty and the like." Also, you can't say "and etc.". It'd just be "etc.", because ect. basically means "and other things like this", so saying "and ect" basically means "and and other things like this". The and is unnecessary. Periwinklesc 23:51, 29 October 2008 (UTC) Blue ghosty Can you send me the link to the blue ghosty? I has a new lappy. :http://www.cubetoons.com/forum/avatars/User%20Made/bluefuzzghost.png Periwinklesc 21:15, 30 October 2008 (UTC) @ Paperboy Here ya go!